Inu meets Gundam boys
by Suna1
Summary: Inu and Kag are transported to the future and inthere confusion they run into the Gundam Wing boys.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Plus do you really think if I owned Inu yasha or Gundam Wing I'd be writing fanfiction for free.  
  
Summary: Inu and Kag are transported to the future and in their confusion run in to the Gundam Wing boys.  
  
Authoress notes: Welcome one and all to the return of guess who, me. Well any way I think my other story was down in well to deep for Inu yasha to jump out of. Now I'm back and at somewhat power. But I assure that my muse, Sam-chan and me will keep me up in wee hours to fix that tiny bent. Now on to the story you people who read this ^__^ ....You didn't read this did you?  
  
"action" talking: 'thinking'  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chap. 1  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha I have to go home for three days that's it and I'll be back ok.  
  
Inu yasha: Where do you think your going! We have to find the shards to the shikon no tama. Which I'll remind you shattered because of you.  
  
Kagome: Listen I have test and these are the most important of them all! If I don't pass I won't go to the next grade and I'll never get into a good college then I won't get a good job and I'll live in a dump and my live will be ruined because you wouldn't let me take these test do you want the guilt on your hands. Inu yasha? "Spots Inu yasha sleeping in a tree" ' darn him he doesn't he even care about my future. I'll teach him'  
  
Inu yasha: "rubbing eyes" huh are you finished.  
  
Kagome: yes Inu yasha and for your information I am done and while I'm gone why don't you just SIT "thump that would be Inu yasha" and wait for me and while your SITting and waiting why don't you SIT and talk to some one while SITting.  
  
Inu yasha: "grumbling" Dame bitch.  
  
Kagome: What was that.  
  
Inu yasha: Nothing.  
  
Kagome: Now bye I'll see you in three days.  
  
Inu yasha: No you don't.  
  
"Kagome jumping in the bone eaters well. Inu yasha grabs Kagome."  
  
"Inu yasha trips over tree root and falls in well starting the story along"  
  
Inu yasha:' Stupid fucking tree root. '  
  
Kagome: 'now it's going to be even harder to study because I'm sure he won't leave now.'  
  
"At the bottom of the well"  
  
Inu yasha: Um Kagome did you remove the well house from over the well?  
  
Kagome: No what made you think that.  
  
"Inu yasha points up"  
  
Kagome: Oh I think this is bad.  
  
Inu yasha: Hop on might as well get out of here and find out what happened.  
  
"Inu yasha jumps out of the well to realize that they are definitely not in Kagome's time."  
  
Kagome: "panicking" OK where my house mom, grandpa, souta were are you. Kagome calm down there is a logical explanation. We jumped in the well it brought us it might bring us back. Ok yep Problem solved.  
  
"Inu yasha jumping in the well and you know what it doesn't work cause it would ruin the plot"  
  
Inu yasha: Kagome I think the wells broke or something.  
  
Kagome: WHAT!!! 'Calm down girl seeing that your stuck here at the moment might as well try to find out were we are and when we are.'  
  
"Inu yasha is rather calm about this seeing doesn't realize how much trouble they will end up in."  
  
Inu yasha: So what should we do?  
  
Kagome: Do you realize how much trouble were in the well doesn't work we have no clue were we are and when we are and all you can do is say what should we do now!!!  
  
Inu yasha: why are you yelling at me if you didn't try to go home we would be in this mess.  
  
Kagome: Well at least I care about my future.  
  
Inu yasha: Who cares about the future we need to find the shards that's all that matters.  
  
"Kagome knowing that this could go on forever decided to end it since there are pressing matters at hand."  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha we need to find civilization. It looks like an abandoned field. Hey Inu yasha can you smell any thing "Inu yasha is sniffing if you couldn't figure that out for your selves"  
  
Inu yasha: I smell a lot of filth and human that way.  
  
"Inu's pointing east of their direction at the well.  
  
Kagome: I guess we should go that way most likely.  
  
Inu yasha: Well hop on we won't get any were with you walking so slow.  
  
~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# Gundam boys  
  
Dou: Stupid Herro leaving me to repair the deathscyth and him going on a mission with everyone else. UGG it is sooooooooo boring and quiet it could drive a man insane.  
  
Dou: "Yawning" I guess it couldn't hurt to catch some Z's.  
  
"Sleeping on cot in hanger" ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Kagome: you should have turned left at that sign.  
  
Inu yasha: Which one I've passed about 10 in the last minute.  
  
Kagome: Well excuse me for trying to be help full.  
  
Inu yasha: Great it gonna rain another thing to add to my day is getting wet.  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha I think I see a warehouse up ahead we could stay in there.  
  
Inu yasha: Feh!  
  
Suna: yea first chappie done we will update soon as possible so hang tight or loose whatever feels good. Oh yah one more thing go to sdfo.org the have made my days more delightful with J-pop anime music and game tunes galore so bye bye. 


	2. the pleasent meeting sorta

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Plus do you really think if I owned Inu yasha or Gundam Wing I'd be writing fanfiction for free.  
  
Summary: Inu and Kag are transported to the future and in their confusion run in to the Gundam Wing boys.  
  
Authoress notes: Okay I was trying to update but it wouldn't let me login so that creates a problem if I can't login I can't update so I do apologize. One more thing Flames are welcome. I really like them in fact they can keep my creative fire burning. I enjoy reading your response flames in all it helps me improve the story for you the reader.  
  
Sam-chan: Thankies for reviews: Kohana, Divine-Heart, Hmmm, frost, amelle, and tigerlily87.  
  
Samchan: AnimeGirl we didn't forget you. You're the first person to put this story on their fav. Page we thank you.  
  
"action" talking: 'thinking'  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chap. 2  
  
" Inu yasha and Kagome land in front of the so call warehouse."  
  
Inu yasha: So now what do we do now?  
  
Kagome: I guess we should knock considering a light on.  
  
"Kagome knocks on small side door of ware house."  
  
Kagome: I guess nobodies there.  
  
"Inu's getting a little pissed that while Kagome annoyingly knocking for the hundredth time he was getting wet no, soaked"  
  
Inu yasha: I can't take it any more I'll rip that damned door off and go see if any ones inside if it matters so much I just want to get out of this fucking rain!!  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha no we'll be charge with breaking and entering and the last thing I need is a criminal record.  
  
"To late and unheard was Kagome for the poor door was already flying over her head to only god knows were."  
  
Kagome: 'might as well go in It can't get any worse than this plus I'm wet I could catch a cold.'  
  
" They are in a office like sort of place"  
  
Inu yasha: Hey wench I found some towel things.  
  
Kagome: Ok. I hope the person who owns it wont mind us drying off with their towels.  
  
Inu yasha: To late now.  
  
"They are dry now and decide to explore against Kagome's better judgment."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# Dou: I heard something. Better cover the deathscythe don't want to fix it again if they decide to attack.  
  
"Duo covers deathscythe quiet as possible. Inu didn't hear be cause he still in the office like room which is sound proof even to a hanyou."  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha I still think we should just stay here until the storms over we don't know what's in there. We could get hurt we don't know there how advanced there technology is.  
  
Inu yasha: We'll thanks for telling me the obvious. But to tell you the truth we won't find out by sitting in here. I would at least like to know something about were we are you know. I'm going on a hunch here I think it might help.  
  
Kagome: Well thank you mister sarcasm I really should say it but I don't want to break the floor. I'm not saying your right but I'll go with you so you don't hurt yourself and make me feel bad.  
  
"Inu's already going out door not caring what Kagome said."  
  
Kagome: Hey! Wait up don't leave me behind.  
  
Inu yasha: Speed it up then. I swear you humans are so slow.  
  
Kagome: At least were smarter.  
  
Inu yasha: Than what?  
  
"They are going down flights of stairs and walk ways that are elevated above the ground and yes Duo can hear them and is about to crack up laughing that they got inside since thee door was made with steel hinges and five layers of steel that made up the door."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# Duo: 'I can't believe there the ones that broke in they are either acting stupid or are just some really odd pair of dimwits. But if they are a pair of dimwits this makes me question the security. But back to pressing matters I think one's female and the others male.'  
  
"Duo's on the ground crouched behind some corner Inu isn't smelling him because he's to focused on winning the argument against Kagome at the moment."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"We return to the now glare contest with Kagome and Inu"  
  
Inu yasha: 'She has to give up soon she can't last forever and I will be victorious!!' Kagome: 'I am the queen of the glare no one can defeat me!!'  
  
Duo: 'Things are to quiet I wonder if their dead or some thing. I should check this out wouldn't want to dispose of a dead body or two now would we.'  
  
" Duo stands up and turn the corner only to see Kagome and Inu yasha. Inu now picks up on this so dose Kagome and they go in a shock and a long pause. Duo Grabs his gun and aimed it to fire him never seeing a hanyou before was freaked out."  
  
Inu yasha: Oh fuck!  
  
"Inu pulls out his sword half way out from the hilt only to stop from the call made by Kagome  
  
Kagome: He's got a gun Inu yasha you know the things that shot metal that can kill you fast as lighting.  
  
"Inu then grab Kagome jumps down off the walk way and sets Kagome down then charges Duo grabs the gun and smashes it before he can even shoot it. He was about to go for his neck for trying to even hurt Kagome and him when.  
  
Kagome: Don't hurt him he can help us. He's just probably freaked out about now.  
  
Duo: 'Shit Heero's going to kill me for sure but how did that guy or whatever it is move so fast I didn't get a shot in or even a chance to aim. Might as well make nice since they didn't kill even though I won't live for long now.'  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha put him down now he can't breath.  
  
"Inu drops duo."  
  
Inu yasha: Feh.  
  
Kagome: I apologize for his actions. We won't hurt you. My name is Kagome He's Inu yasha. Could you help us were kinda lost. Duo: Sure the names Duo. First May I ask why that guy has cat ears on his head and what exactly what is he?  
  
"Inu mad now."  
  
Inu yasha: There not cat ears and I so happens that I'm a dog demon.  
  
Kagome: Correction half dog demon you're also half human.  
  
Inu yasha: I won't be for long as soon as we find the shards.  
  
Duo: Hey I'm a little confused but ok Inu yasha over there is half human half dog demon so you say. What is the shard and why won't he be half demon for long?  
  
Kagome: guess I should start the beginning. It all started like this.  
  
Suna: I'm done so now I go to sleep It is 12:12 here and I have to get up in six hours to let moms baby-sitting kids in which think is a rip considering they are her kids she watches but hey I get paid. I am broke so that is good. Now I am recommending a site that is a comic its about inu yasha so you might like it I'd rate it pg. 13 but you might like it. It is try it out. SO until next time hang tight or loose whatever feels good we will update soon as possible.  
Bye bye 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Plus do you really think that if I owned Inu yasha or Gundam Wing I'd be writing fanfiction for free.  
  
Summary: Inu and Kag are transported to the future and in their confusion run in to the Gundam Wing boys.  
  
Authoress notes: Sorry it took so long fanfiction.net for some reason would not upload this chapter but it's here now. Thank you for r/r we like to here peoples responses. And Have questions don't be afraid to ask, I really like you people. I like to think the story is going some were, I hope. And guess what We get to here from the other g boys to day. I also would like to apologize I realized that I spelt a lot of stuff wrong and used very bad grammar. I am aware of how to spell the characters names my only excuse is I wanted to get this chapter up and I was typing really late. But I will try to improve on that. Again I am sorry. If you read this you can tell me if you want to change my format. If so please I really want to make this easy to read for readers.  
  
Sam-chan: Thank you for reviews: Kohana, Divine-Heart, Hmmm, frost, amelle, AnimeGirl tigerlily87, Lilserenity, Leila, Missy, chibi okami, and Jessica.  
  
"action" talking: 'thinking'  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Chap. 3  
  
"Okay I hope you watch the show or read the magna I am lazy I admit it I really don't want to write it all out so I'll give a short summery .Can you make it short?"  
  
Kagome: So okay here is the short yet sweet version. I was on my way on to school and my little brother said he thinks my cat was down the well. He asked if I could get him out. So in natural clumsiness I tripped over my feet and fell in the well but instead of hitting the bottom a demon Grabbed me and pulled me through the well in to the past. Were it started screaming to me about giving the jewel up. Of course at that time I didn't now what she was talking about. But You know my natural instincts kicked in and I began to run it grabbed me still screaming about the jewel well yadda yadda in the end I lost a chunk of my thigh and a pink jewel came flying out. I freed Inu yasha from his sleep on the sacred God tree for which inu yasha was bound to for fifty years before I came by the priestess Kikyo. Who soon died after doing so from a fatal wound to the shoulder. Inu yasha when freed destroyed the nasty demon. The jewel the shikon no tama is able to grant one wish which suppose to be brought to Inu yasha in a field so he could wish to become human and live with Kikyo for they were in love but Kikyo would not except him as he was and so yadda yadda they think they betrayone another. Inu yasha Tried to kill me for the jewel to become full demon with jewel thinking I was Kikyo. Yadda yadda Keade Kikyo's little sister now priestess of the village saved me sorta and that necklace on his neck is a subduing thing see when I say sit.  
  
"Thump."  
  
Inu yasha: What did I do to disserve this bitch.  
  
Kagome: Sorry about that Inu yasha.  
  
Duo: That guy just fell to the ground when you said sit.. That's sooooooo cool.  
  
"Duo is now grinning like an idiot."  
  
Kagome: Well as I was saying a crow demon tried to steal it and did succeed for a while and id I mention that I'm reincarnation of Kikyo. Well any ways I kinda shot it with my bow and arrows and shattered it. So we are now look for the pieces oh yea this evil naraku dude is trying to get the shards also and many other demons and so forth were looking for them and along are trails we met a kitsune kit named Shippo, A perverted monk named Miroku, and a demon exterminator who all are traveling with us. They want revenge for the wrongs he's committed against them. SO that about sums it up. Well I guess I was rattling on so your turn.  
  
Dou: 'did she even breath?'  
  
Duo: So you're from the past.  
  
"Points to Kag."  
  
Duo: And you're from the past past.  
  
Inu yasha: you could put that way.  
  
Duo: cool with me.  
  
Kagome: Listen I know we're in your debt for breaking the door and using your towels and we now owe you a new gun. Would you mind if we stay here until the rain stops? Because we kinda have no were to stay.  
  
Duo: I don't mind but I really can't say for the others.  
  
Inu yasha: What others?  
  
Duo: Well they kind of live here I can't tell you any more or I would have to kill you.  
  
"Kagome is a little freaked out by that fact."  
  
Inu yasha: like you could human.  
  
Kagome: hey I'm human to.  
  
"And so starts the bickering."  
  
Duo: Hey listen why don't we talk about this reasonably."  
  
Kag and Inu: Stay out of it.  
  
Duo: I was just trying to help. "Sigh"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~# "Some were else in a desert."  
  
Herro: Mission complete.  
  
Lab top: you may return home.  
  
Heero: Understood.  
  
"Now that the mission is complete what horrors will ensue?" ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Some were else in the desert."  
  
Quatre: I think we should go visit Duo since he is all alone. What do you think Trowa?  
  
Trowa: I don't care.  
  
Quatre: I guess were going. #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Suna: Well that's it for this now so until next time hang tight or loose whatever feels good and we will update soon as possible. Kudos jerky pretzels yum!! Dipped in lard and fried in fat so healthy even a horse can eat it and only loose it's liver and the acid glands in the stomach. 


End file.
